This invention relates to novel 1,3-bis(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ol derivatives which are useful in treating fungal infections in animals, including humans.
British Patent Application 2,099,818 claims 2-(2',4'-difluorophenyl)-1,3-bis(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)propan-2-ol and salts thereof as useful antifungal agents.
2-Substituted-1,3-bis(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl and 1H-imidazol-1-yl)propan-2-ols are described in European Patent Application 44,605 as being useful antifungal agents.